


Where it Begins

by andthwip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Boys Kissing, Characters Watching Star Wars, Coitus Interruptus, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Hanging Out, M/M, Making Out, Pizza, Rutting, Smoking, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Bucky grabs a cigarette between his teeth, pulling it out of the packet while he turns around. “Oh, would you look at that. Almost the best view in New York.”It’s the height of summer so it’s still warm out and the sun is just beginning to dip under the skyline, shadowing everything on the horizon. Some rays splinter through the cracks in the architecture and Bucky glances to Peter and the way the sun catches Bucky’s gray eyes makes Peter’s breath hitch.Peter nods dreamily, carefully watching him fish his pocket for a lighter. It sparks and Peter is mesmerised, watching as Bucky lifts the flame to the end of his cigarette, inhaling to light it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this a while ago and finished it off now, not entirely great. But it's cute, I think.

Peter swears to himself that he’s not going to freak out and he’s not going to make an ass of himself in front of the hottest guy he’s ever met. He can do this. 

All they’re doing is ordering food and watching movies. Easy. 

He makes a strangled noise and begins to fluff the couch cushions again. May’s working a double shift and she’s not going to be home until 4am, so no chance she’ll be home to find him and Bucky alone. 

Peter doesn’t think he’d survive the teasing.

Checking his watch, he realises it’s almost six thirty. Bucky will be here any minute and he’s managed to sweat through another shirt. Peter groans and yanks it off, balling it up as he slips into his bedroom. Throwing it aside and grabbing a plain black shirt from his closet, he slips it on and  _ oh, okay _ . His arms actually look pretty nice, the material clinging comfortably to his biceps and abs. 

After a few seconds of deliberating, Peter decides to pull on a blue flannel over it. 

Outfit: Complete. 

Just as the intercom starts to buzz, he rushes to pick up the phone, stomach rolling with butterflies. 

“Hey! I’m gonna buzz you in,” Peter breathes out shakily, twirling the cord around his finger. 

There’s a bright laugh at the other end. “Okay, see ya in a minute, Pete.”

Peter giggles childishly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he presses the button to let Bucky in. 

The wait for Bucky to ride the elevator up to his apartment is excruciating, and Peter finds himself pacing awkwardly in front of the door. Mumbling a few greetings for Bucky to see how they sound, he gives up after the second one and buries his face in his hands. 

_ Fuck. This is a terrible idea.  _

There’s a knock at the door and Peter startles, peeking through his fingers. 

Shit. He’s here. 

Gingerly, Peter reaches for the door knob. He takes a deep breath and turns to open the door, revealing Bucky Barnes. He’s leaning forwards onto the white door frame, hair pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands fallen to frame his face. Peter swears his jaw drops open a little as he stares at Bucky. His dark jeans look like they’re painted onto his legs and his boots make Peter want to be stomped into the ground, and - and,  _ oh shit, _ is that eyeliner smudged under his eyes?

Peter realises he’s done for. 

“H - Hi, come in!” Peter stutters, standing aside and letting Bucky swagger into the apartment. “Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks, Pete. I’m gonna take my boots off, if that’s okay?” Bucky asks with a soft smile. He’s a whole head and shoulders taller than Peter and it makes him swoon. 

“Yeah, yeah, ‘course. They look heavy,” Peter mumbles awkwardly and Bucky laughs, reaching down to unzip his shoes.

“They are, kinda,” Bucky replies with a grin, straightening himself out. “What do you wanna do first? Movies or food?”

Peter thinks for a minute, watching a movie definitely sounds good. “How about we watch something?” 

Bucky nods, smiling as he settles himself down into the couch cushions. Peter joins him, a little shyly. 

They browse Netflix for a while before finally picking Star Wars: A New Hope, mainly because Bucky makes an offhand comment about never having seen it. Peter gapes at him for a long few seconds, blinking in shock. Bucky laughs lightly, offering his sincerest apologies. 

Bucky asks a lot of questions during the film and Peter is more than happy to answer them, his eyes bright as he talks a million miles an hour. He catches Bucky staring at him, a dopey look on his face, and Peter feels heat spread like wildfire across his cheeks. 

“S - sorry, I just really like Star Wars,” Peter murmurs, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding Bucky’s eye. “Ned and I are total dorks.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s cute.” Bucky maybe blushes too, ducking his head and looking away. 

They return to the film and Bucky scoots a little closer after a short while, their thighs touching. Peter’s heart speeds up in his chest, hammering against his ribcage so hard it might pop. Bucky looks down at him, his arm bending to rest on the back of the couch. 

Feeling a surge of courage, Peter reaches up, tugging Bucky’s fingers so his arm falls gently to rest around his shoulders. Peter feels his face flaming at his own boldness and tries his best to ignore it and just enjoy the solid weight of Bucky’s arm around him. 

Bucky doesn’t seem to mind; in fact, he relaxes a little more, getting himself comfier and spreading his legs out. Peter bites his lip, ducking his head to hide his face, but Bucky begins to stroke his thumb on his cheek absentmindedly and Peter loses all of his cognitive function. 

The title credits roll, and Bucky makes no effort to move. 

“I think we should order pizza and watch the second one?” Bucky smiles, lifting his hand up to brush his fingers through Peter’s loose curls. 

“You liked it?” Peter asks hopefully and Bucky nods. 

“Yeah, ‘course I did. MJ told me you had the best taste in movies.” He shrugs a little, smiling, and it’s so coy and Peter wants to die. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I am severely nicotine deprived right now… Would it be okay if I went and had a smoke and came back? Super gross and unattractive, I know.” 

“No - no you’re fine. There’s a fire escape, though, rather than going down the stairs?” Peter offers, pointing to the window. 

“You don’t mind?” Bucky asks, eyebrow raised, and Peter shakes his head. 

Truth be told, Peter thinks it’s kinda sexy. Bucky looks good as a smoker; he suits having the smell of smoke on his shirts and mixing with the leather of his biking jacket. Logically, no one should look good smoking. It’s gross and it’s a dirty bad habit but Bucky is just all different kinds of sexy. 

Peter unhooks Bucky’s arm, going over to open the window to let him onto the fire escape. Bucky grabs his backpack from the front door, pulling out his packet of cigarettes and a packet of gum. Peter pushes the window up, climbing out and perching himself on one of the steps. 

Bucky follows, ducking under the pane to follow him. “You don’t have to stay out here – go back inside if you want to.” 

“It’s cool, I like coming out here.” Peter smiles, yanking the sleeves of his check shirt down over his hands. “Plus, look at the sun setting.” 

Bucky grabs a cigarette between his teeth, pulling it out of the packet while he turns around. “Oh, would you look at that. Almost the best view in New York.”

It’s the height of summer so it’s still warm out and the sun is just beginning to dip under the skyline, shadowing everything on the horizon. Some rays splinter through the cracks in the architecture and Bucky glances to Peter and the way the sun catches Bucky’s gray eyes makes Peter’s breath hitch. 

Peter nods dreamily, carefully watching him fish his pocket for a lighter. It sparks and Peter is mesmerised, watching as Bucky lifts the flame to the end of his cigarette, inhaling to light it. 

He’s aware he’s staring at the older boy as his cheeks hollow a little to take a puff, and Bucky grins and blows out smoke, aiming out and away from Peter. 

“That’s better,” Bucky sighs with relief before taking another drag. 

“What’s it like?” Peter questions, nodding his head toward the cigarette. 

“Have you never tried it?” Bucky asks, blowing smoke from his nose this time. 

“You look like a dragon,” Peter giggles.

Bucky smiles too, stretching the cigarette over to him. “No pressure to try it. It’s gross and a nasty habit. But if you’re curious, you can take a draw of mine.”

Peter debates for a long few seconds and Bucky brings the cigarette back to his lips before flicking the excess ash over the railing. 

“Okay then, let me try it. Just to say I have,” Peter says, feeling brave.

He takes the end of it from Bucky, awkwardly placing it between his lips. 

“Okay... suck a short little breath to start with,” Bucky advises. 

Peter does as he’s told; the sensation is weird and there’s a terrible taste that follows it. 

“Now, inhale it and let it go into your lungs,” Bucky says, watching Peter like a hawk. 

Peter inhales and splutters immediately, coughing uncontrollably. He drops the cigarette between a gap in the grate as he tries to regain his composure. Bucky’s on him though, patting his back and telling him to try and breathe. 

“I’m so - sorry about – you - your cigarette,” Peter manages between coughs. 

“Don’t worry Pete. I was done with it anyway,.” Bucky says softly, changing his movements to rub his back. “You okay?”

Peter nods, breathing a little easier. “Yeah, yeah. That was gross.”

Bucky laughs, putting two pieces of gum into his mouth. He holds the pack out to Peter, who gladly takes a piece too. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says, letting Peter climb back through the window first. 

“Don’t be!” Peter protests a little too quickly, almost falling over the windowpane. “I wanted to try it and I did; at least I know now I don’t like it.” 

Bucky makes a noise, like he doesn’t quite believe him, but doesn’t say anything else. He pops a bubble with his gum instead. 

They end up back on the couch and Bucky leans his arm over the back again, motioning for Peter to cuddle back into him. Peter’s stomach swoops as he nestles himself under Bucky’s arm, bringing his legs up and under himself. 

Peter tries not to look as Bucky unlocks his phone; he busies himself with the controller for Netflix beginning to load the next Star Wars film. 

“What kinda pizza do you want?” Bucky asks, using a spare hand to brush Peter’s cheek again.

“Uh, I’m not too sure yet,” Peter hums.

Bucky presses the phone into his hands. “Pick yours first and then I’ll get mine; Stevie and I really like this place.” 

Peter looks at him with a raised eyebrow – it’s mostly vegan and vegetarian pizzas, which makes sense. Bucky and Steve seem to be rarely out of the gym. 

“Are you a veggie?” Peter asks, scrolling through the menu. “Which is totally fine, by the way.”

Bucky nods. “I’m vegan and Steve’s the veggie. There are meat pizzas on their menu, too, but if you don’t like the look of anything we can change where we order from?”

“Oh, no, it’s totally cool. I don’t mind!” Peter says happily. “What do you usually order?” 

“The vegan padana romana, and Steve gets some mezze thing, it's almost like a calzone?” Bucky explains.

Peter crinkles his nose. “That sounds decent.”

Bucky chuckles, scratching Peter’s scalp. 

“I think I’m gonna get a pollo ad astra pizza,” Peter explains a little breathily, heat spreading over his cheeks at the sensation.

Bucky’s phone dings with a text. The message is from Steve and Peter tries his absolute best not to look. But his eyes end up falling on the preview of the message anyway. Peter felt his eyes widen as he read it again before it disappeared.

_ hey asshat, have u kissed the sexy twink yet? :P x _

Peter quickly shoves the phone back into Bucky’s free hand, blush deepening. “You got a text! I - I’m sorry, I - I didn't look!” 

Bucky laughs. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. It’s just Steve – bein’ a fuckin’ dumbass.”

He finishes the order and replies to Steve; Peter assumes, anyway, because he sighs and lays his phone face down on the armrest.

“Should be an hour or less, apparently,” he says, settling further into the couch. “Wanna start the film?”

Peter nods and presses play, laying his head on Bucky’s chest and slinging an arm around his waist. Bucky drops a hand to trail a finger over Peter’s arm, tickling him softly. The noise Peter makes is a high, whiney sound, shoving his face further into Bucky’s plaid shirt.

Bucky chuckles, contorting to press a kiss to Peter’s hair. His hand moves up to the back of Peter’s neck, scratching and squeezing slightly.

_ “Bucky…” _ Peter groans softly.

“Y’like that, sweetheart?” Bucky murmurs and Peter nods, lifting his head to Bucky’s shoulder.

Peter’s moving in slow motion, the back of his head is being tugged up to face Bucky, his eyes are sparkling, and his lips quirked into a shy kind of smile.

“Can – Can I?” he asks, leaning in a little more and licking his lips.

Peter can’t speak; he thinks he’s maybe lost all of his cognitive function, because Bucky Barnes looks like he’s going to  _ kiss _ him. Peter barely manages to nod dumbly, staring up at Bucky. His breath hitches as Bucky’s nose brushes his; Peter makes a frustrated little noise in the back of his throat, trying to angle his head to catch Bucky’s lips.

Bucky moves, finally dropping to kiss Peter. His lips are soft and warm on Peter’s slightly chapped ones and he lifts his hand to cup the side of Bucky’s jaw.

“Hey – hey –” Bucky murmurs, pulling back after a second. Peter whines but Bucky shushes him gently. “I got a better idea.”

Peter’s eyes are lidded, face lax as he lets himself be manhandled to straddle Bucky’s hips. He can’t help the flush of arousal at being manhandled by the older boy. Bucky grips his ass and kneads.

“I didn’t read this wrong, did I?” Bucky mumbles, pressing a hot kiss to the side of his neck.

“What? No – no, of course not,” Peter pants out, squirming in Bucky’s iron grip. “Have I?”

Bucky bites into Peter’s neck as a response, suckling the skin there for a few moments. It’s high, too high to be hidden from sight if he leaves a mark, and Peter can’t bring himself to even care who sees it tomorrow. He wants the world to know Bucky Barnes, world’s sexiest human, sucked a hickey into his neck. 

He feels the slip of Bucky’s tongue onto his neck, soothing over the irritated skin. Peter lets a small moan slip by accident, feeling Bucky smirk against him.

“That feel good?” Bucky coos, kissing his way up Peter’s neck and jaw.

Peter nods shakily, his breath coming out in short puffs against the other man’s temple. 

Bucky chuckles, hands slipping down to Peter’s hips. Peter gasps when he feels Bucky’s hard clothed cock rub against his own. Peter meshes their lips back together and it’s Bucky’s turn to groan, gripping Peter tighter and thrusting up against him. 

“Bucky –  _ fuck _ ,” Peter moans. “This is going to be over very quickly if you keep doing that.”

“Am I going to make you cum in your panties, Peter?” Bucky asks, voice lowered to a growl. 

Peter mewls, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in the loose hairs at the base of Bucky’s neck. 

The other man slips his hand down from Peter’s waist, grabbing his ass and lifting him up and placing him gently onto his back. Bucky towers over him, balancing himself with one hand and fumbling to open Peter’s belt with the other. 

Peter reaches for Bucky’s shirt, slipping his hands under the fabric, feeling all the dips and grooves of Bucky’s chest and abs. He flicks a nipple and Bucky takes a sharp breath, biting his lip between his teeth.

“Do  _ you _ like that?” Peter says as cheekily as he can. 

“Yes, you little shit,” Bucky chuckles, leaning in and catching Peter for another kiss. “Your hands feel good on me.”

“Yeah?” Peter whispers, his stomach rolling with butterflies. 

Bucky’s eyes soften and he smiles, so wide and genuine his eyes crinkle at the sides and Peter might fall in love a little bit. 

Peter takes his hands away and yanks him back down by the shirt into a bruising kiss. They rut against each other, gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths for a while.

Until keys jingle in the lock of the apartment door and Peter shoves Bucky off of him. “Shit -  _ Shit  _ – It’s my aunt...” 

“O - Oh,” Bucky stutters and grabs a pillow to cover the tenting in his pants. 

Peter sits up, running his hands through his messy hair to try and tame it, and he also grabs a pillow. He shuffles away from Bucky as May opens the door, carrying two pizza boxes.

“Oh hey, boys,” May greets, but she’s eyeing them both suspiciously. “The driver was dropping these off for you so I brought them up to save him.”

“That’s - that’s great… Thanks, May,” Peter says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Are you not going to introduce me to this handsome young man, Peter?” May asks, handing over the pizzas. 

“This is Bucky,” Peter says, his cheeks flushing. “We’re in some of the same classes.”

“I’m James Barnes. Pleased to meet you, Ms Parker.” Bucky smiles, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

“Pleased to meet you too, James,” May smiles back and takes a seat on the arm chair across the room. “So, whatcha up to?”

Peter’s face blushes dark red again as Bucky swoops in and saves him. “Peter’s giving me a proper lesson in Star Wars.”

“You know what you’ve got yourself in for, right?” May asks, eyes widening. “And you know there’s like, nine films right?”

Bucky looks over at Peter and his mouth dropping open. “Nine?”

Peter can’t help but burst into laughter and nod, covering his face with his hands. Bucky turns to May and they both start to chat about how ridiculous the length of the Star Wars saga is. Peter opens the pizza box on his lap and takes a slice, a different kind of warmth spreading through him at the two of them getting on so well. He can’t bring himself to even be disappointed that they didn’t get much further because something tells him they’ll get another chance very soon.

He takes a bite of his pizza and sits back, his free hand creeping up to squeeze Bucky’s thigh gently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> and thanks to my favourite anonymous beta.


End file.
